Blonde, BlueEyed Ladies
by blackestfaery
Summary: ONESHOT. Seven years since he'd washed up on shore is a long time for things to change. And for Heero Yuy, it's seven years too late. Heero stiffened. “Don’t bring her into this. Last night had nothing to do with her. You’re a guy, Duo. We have our n


Dislcaimer: This is a work of fiction.  All characters, terms, and affiliates of Gundam Wing are not mine, but belong to their respective owners, Shin Kidosenki, Bandi, etc. 

Notes: Guess what, kiddies?  I'm back… yes, alive and still kicking :) I was going to submit this into a fanfiction contest but decided not to since I'm such a coward -__-  Didn't think it was good enough, but I'll leave it up to you to decide.  That and the fact that I missed the deadline _ It's not my usual where-the-heck-is-Naus-going-with-this-and-damn-it-another-cliffhanger fic.  Nope.  It's another one of my attempts at a one-shot… * Naus looks around suddenly empty room * hey, where you going?  j/k

I just found out something about this guy I liked, and I'm so totally turned off, and not to mention, totally pissed at him that my muse turned nasty.  I cranked out a little piece full of angst and hell, maybe it's a bit limey too, I don't know.  My attitude may have attributed to overlooked spelling and grammar errors, so please forgive the mistakes I didn't see.  Don't worry though, faithful readers, Naus will get back to her normal, cheerful self… Just gimme a week, promise ;)

Blonde, Blue-Eyed Ladies 

written by: Nausicaä 

                The minute they stepped into the crowded quarters of the nightclub, the notion of speaking in low tones was discarded, the music being loud enough to muffle their dialogue as they walked.  They did a preliminary search, looking not for their target, but an area that would provide them with the best vantage point of the entire room.  Green eyes glinting, a young man within the small group signaled to his comrades, the subtle head inclination directing his companions to the corner booth.  Sliding onto the dark blue vinyl seating, the group of four met, three of which looked expectantly at the braided man seated furthest into the circular accommodation.  

                A Chinese man spoke up first.  "If we're talking about the same person, Maxwell, it's going to take a lot to convince me."

                The acknowledged one, Duo Maxwell, spoke, grim confidence evident in his features.  "He'll show, Wufei, if he's not already here."

                "I find it hard to believe we'd even be looking for him here, Duo," Trowa Barton said.  "But with circumstances being what they are, I'm willing to give you the benefit of a doubt."

                "Thanks,"

                The last of their group, Quatre Winner, tried his best to relieve the tension running in barely perceptible currents throughout the conversation.  "Well, while we're waiting, anyone up for some drinks?"

                "With what's up ahead," Duo sighed.  "I'm gonna need a stiff one."

                As Quatre left with their drink orders, Trowa turned to Duo.  "Are you sure it's him?  The sixth one being tonight?"

                "Positive.  I double checked, triple checked, and did double-takes every time I had the chance."  Frustration laced Duo's voice, though Trowa suspected that its source came not from their target, but his own friends' doubtful outlook on the whole situation.  He watched as Duo scanned the room again.

                The group waited in silence as Quatre came back with the drinks.  He attempted to make small talk, but Wufei Chang would have none of it.  His dark eyes drilled the unusually serious young man, watching, as Trowa had, the large eyes sweep the room.

                "Maxwell, being as you were a former pilot like all of us, I trust your eye sight hasn't dilapidated.  But the magnitude of the allegations that you've put on him is extreme, considering who he is and what we know of his character."

                He was met with silence, and he snorted with anger.

                "In other words, you want proof," Trowa stated.

                "Yes,"

                The violet eyes stopped, sparking in satisfaction as they zeroed in on the dance floor.  Duo pointed.  "Done,"

                With the alcohol streaming through his system, he watched her from the shadows, eyeing her curves through the sheer fabric of her halter-top and dropping his eyes when her impossibly short skirt rode even higher, flashing him a glimpse now and then of creamy white thighs and the lacy edge of silk black panties.  A quick glance at her knowing face, and he knew his search was over.  

                Waiting until she had turned, tossing her hair over one bare shoulder, he moved through the mass of writhing, sweaty bodies and reached her.  Grabbing her waist from behind and rocking his hips towards hers in time with the music, he knew she was his the second he felt her begin to move with him.

                Raising a slim, bangle bedecked arm, his princess reached back and wrapped her hand around the base of his neck.  Pulling his head down to hers, she turned ruby red lips to his ear and whispered, her voice a sultry, practiced drawl.  "You come here often, honey?"

                Inhaling her heady, musky perfume, he replied, his hands roaming the flat plain of her stomach.  "Not a lot, but with you, I might make an exception."

                "You here with anyone, babes?" she asked, lolling her head back against his shoulder.  The sensations his hands made were weakening her knees.  

                "Would it matter?"

                Feeling nimble fingers sliding higher and skimming over her slightly heaving breasts, she replied without hesitation.  "No… I don't give a damn."

                "Good," he said, grim satisfaction etching his face.  Spinning her around quickly, he crushed her small body against his.  Ducking his head until their lips were only an inch apart, he spoke in low tones, his eyes glazing over with lust.  "Just one problem."

                "And what's that, love?"

                "You talk too much," was the growled reply, as Heero Yuy fused his mouth to hers.

                "Shit, they're acting like they're alone in this room," Duo muttered into his cup, eyes narrowed over the rim.

                Steely emerald eyes reflected the anger boiling inside of Trowa, and true to his form, he stayed silent.  

                "I feel like we shouldn't be here, guys."  Quatre turned his head away, unable to look any longer.

                Speechless for the first time in his life, Wufei felt the respect he'd had for the unofficial leader of their group crack with every stroke of their exploring hands.  "Weakling," he managed.

                With revulsion curling their lips, they stared as Heero and his lay for the night groped and stumbled their way off the dance floor, hands and lips never separating, never pausing.  They watched their progress across the room, the clubbers they slammed into, the toes they stepped on, the grasping hands – all were performed under the unrelenting eye of the four ex-pilots.  Just as they reached the exit, the unknown girl stopped Heero, her hands intimately placed at his hips.  

                "Maybe she changed her mind," Quatre said, perking up.  

                Duo crossed his arms,  "Huh, yeah – and _I'm _king of the Sanq Kingdom."

                "Wait," she gasped, finally looking him straight in the eye.She felt embarrassment and anger flood her at what she had to do next.

                Impatient to get going, Heero spoke tersely, "What now?"

                Feeling awkward but determined to end up with him for the night, she pasted on an enticing grin.  "Bad timing I know, love, but we gotta use this."  She held up the square foil packet with disappointment.  "I hate using these things, but you never know."

                Smirking, Heero plucked the packet from her fingers, his other hand wandering lower from her waist and finding its way beneath her skirt.

                From their vantage point above them, the four ex-pilots sat straighter, refusing to believe that Heero would be so lewd.  

                Hearing her gasp, then her breathy moans, Heero held up the packet to her face.  "Not a chance.  Trust me, I'm safe."  He watched her eyes flutter closed, feeling her hips move in sync with his stroking fingers.  As her movements became a bit more erratic, Heero pulled his hand away, enjoying the game he played.

                Crying out with the loss, she opened her eyes and found herself staring right at the foil packet.  

                "One night without this, and I promise you won't regret it," she heard.

                Seconds passed before a smile pulled her lips back.  Taking the condom and throwing it carelessly over her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck and mashed her lips against his.  Winding one arm around her waist, Heero opened the door with the other and left. 

                "He's really going through with it."  It wasn't a question.

                "All I want to know is," Quatre said, shaking his head, "_why?"_

"Isn't it obvious, Quatre?" Duo said, staring at the space Heero had vacated.  "Relena."

                Large hands slipped around her waist, pulling her back to rest snugly against a hard chest.  Smiling, Relena entwined their fingers, the diamond on her finger twinkling with the touch of moonbeams.  They didn't say anything for a while; letting the crash and retreat of the waves and the gentle breeze fill in the silence of their muteness.  She was content in staying just the way they were, but she'd come out here for a reason.

                Sighing, she gestured around them with a hand.  "This is where it happened.  Seven years ago."

                "Does it look the same?" he asked.

                "It does," Relena answered, smiling sadly.  "Just like that day."

                "Seven years ago," he echoed.  "And you're here to let go."  

                Nodding, Relena explained.  "To let go.  To say goodbye…  To move on."

                "Do you want me to wait in the car?" 

                "You know me too well," Relena said, biting her lip.  Stepping out of the circle of his arms, Relena dropped her head, letting fair tresses cover her face.  "I'm sorry about all this.  I just feel like – if I don't do this, I would feel as if I'm not giving myself wholeheartedly in this relationship… in our marriage."

                Hazel, nearly yellow eyes looked gently at her nervousness.  "We can wait, you know.  Push back the date, if you want.  I would wait for you.  You know I would, right?"

                Relena nodded and watched him turn away.  When he was about twenty feet away from her, she called his name.  Facing her again, he raised an enquiring eyebrow.

                "How long?" she asked.

                Jason knew.  "As long as it takes."

                He'd barely gotten the door closed before she had his shirt off.  Stepping back and admiring his sculpted torso, she twirled the discarded clothing.  

                "I think," she said.  "we'll take this to the bedroom.  As much as the idea of doing it against the door excites me, I wanna take the time to get to know _this _better."  Slim fingers trailed themselves down his chest and rested against the fly of his jeans.  "But you're still wearing too much."

                "Hn," Heero answered.  Reaching out, he ripped her top off, surprising her.  "I can say the same thing about you."

                "Hey, that was one of my best shirts!" she complained.  Opening her mouth to say more, she was silenced by the pressure of his lips against hers.  Any and all thoughts flew out of her mind, except for one.  

                "You… know…" she managed between heated kisses.  "I… still… don't… know your… name.  Mine's-"

                "Sh.  No names, alright?" he said, stroking her hair.  "No names."

                Watching Jason's form disappear over the top of the stairs, Relena found herself alone with only the comfort of the sea to settle her.  She hugged herself around the middle, feeling a chill despite the warm evening breeze.  

                _This is it.  There's no turning back, _she thought.

                Finding a small boulder to sit on, Relena stared at the muted reflection of the moon in the waves.  She sighed, steadying herself for the barrage of emotions.

                "I don't know where you are, Heero.  But I just hope you're… not alone."

                _A hand reached up to the lamp to turn off the lights, hitting it to the ground when it couldn't find the switch.  The crash of its ceramic body fell on deaf ears as moans continued to fill the room._

                Relena laughed softly, realizing she'd been expecting an answer.  Heero had always been around when she'd least expected him, so tonight was a first.  He wasn't there.  "I tried to wait for you.  I did, for so long.  If you'd only given me a sign, I would've waited forever for you."

                A tear rolled down her cheek.

                "You missed my eighteenth birthday, Heero.  Where were you?  If you'd been there, I don't think I would've met Jason, or danced with him.  I don't think he would've been the one to sit beside me… and be the one to save me from those gunmen."

                _Her body writhed beneath him in the throes of bliss, small hands grasping at his hair moments later.  "More,"_

                "I miss you."

                _Hearing the soft voice beg for more, he complied, holding back from his own release.  He needed to feel for just a bit longer.  Running his hand through her hair, he pictured golden tresses that shone and an innocent smile.  _

_                With eyes closed, he picked up his pace._

                "All the times you weren't there, Heero, he was.  I couldn't help it, Heero.  I can't be strong all the time."

                _He was close, on the verge of white-hot oblivion.  _

                "You probably found out that Jason was the one who took your position at Preventers.  That's how he was there to save me.  I guess you might think that he took your spot, literally."

                _He was in his own world, basking in the fantasy of her, her voice, her love.  "Relena,"_

                "But that's not true, Heero.  Not completely.  I love him, Heero, but you'll always be my first love.  Jason understands that."

                Another tear joined the first at her chin, combining to drop and darken the skirt of her evening dress.

                "I can't keep hanging onto the past.  My future's with him now, but I'll always remember."

_                Even as he screamed in ecstasy, he felt a sharp pain in his heart.  Collapsing on top of her body, he tried to assess what had caused the injury.  Drained and more than physically spent, he allowed himself to drift to sleep, promising to figure it out in the morning._

                "Goodbye."

The next morning

                Feeling like he'd been dragged on the ground by the hair, Heero buried his face deeper into the pillow, sighing in appreciation as hands gently ran through his hair.  "Relena"

                The stroking hands stopped.  "Who's Relena?"

                Realization freezing him for a second, Heero didn't have a chance to say a word as the door flew open, slamming back against the wall.  He heard a sharp intake of breath before the space beside him was quickly vacated.  

                She fell to the floor none too gently, screaming and grasping her arm where the intruder had grasped her.  

                Duo Maxwell couldn't believe what he'd seen.  "Get out,"  

                It took her a moment to register the command and start gathering her clothes, but a moment was too long.  Duo gathered the rest and threw her out, her clothes following her into the hall soon after.  "Get out, and if I ever see your face again…" cold eyes narrowed.  "just make sure I don't."  

                Nodding, she scrambled to her feet, flinching as the door slammed shut.  

                "Don't make empty threats, Duo."  Heero replied, pulling on his pants.

                From his position at the door, Duo slowly faced his best friend, letting all the pent up anger he had inside himself out.  _"What have you done?"_

                "That is none of your concern."

                "Oh, I think it is, Heero."  Duo answered, stepping closer.  "On behalf of Relena and as your best friend, I think I deserve an explanation for this."  His voice was flat, deadly.  "Why?"

                Heero had had enough.  "Fuck.  You.  I don't have to say anything."

                "Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to find you?  We've been looking for you all night!  For six fucking _years!_"

                "You shouldn't have bothered."

                "What was her name, Heero.  Or did you even bother asking?  Cause from what we didn't want to see last night, you almost jumped her bones right on the dance floor."

                "Hn," was his reply.  "Keep on asking, Duo, but don't expect any answers."

                It was Duo's turn to have had enough.  Pulling his arm back, he leveled an unsuspecting Heero to the ground.  "You don't know her name, Heero."  His voice shook.  "You don't know where she's been.  And I can't believe you'd do that to Ojousan."   His voice cracked.  

                Heero stiffened.  "Don't bring her into this.  Last night had nothing to do with her.  You're a guy, Duo.  We have our needs."

                Duo growled and lifted Heero to his feet by his hair.  He slammed him against a wall, anger giving him strength to hold him there.  "It has _everything _to do with her, doesn't it, Heero?  She waited for you, you never gave her the time of day, she met someone else, and now you're alone.  Like always – but this time, she won't be there for you to fall back on."

                Heero didn't respond, blank eyes staring at the far wall.

                "And now this.  'Last night had nothing to do with her?  We have our needs'?"  Duo spat, punctuating each sentence with a slam against the wall.  "If that's true, then I'd say you have a penchant for Relena-look-alikes, wouldn't you agree?  This is the sixth one, Heero, and it's gonna end now."  Duo let go of him, watching in pity as Heero slid to the floor.

                "Why?  You said it yourself.  She met someone else."

                "Because you're torturing yourself!  Relena wouldn't want this!"  Duo stormed.  "If I know her, then she's probably still worrying herself sick over you.  God knows even with Jason she still has something for you."

                Heero pulled himself to his feet, feeling too vulnerable on the floor.  "You're singing an old tune, Duo, cause I've heard it all before.  Now, leave.  I have things to do."

                "Like what, Heero?  Ever since you lost Relena, you can't even keep a job.  Without her, Heero, you're nothing."

                Heero growled, knowing it to be the truth.  "Duo.  Leave."

                They stared at each other for a long time, the braided man hurting for the love his friend still wouldn't admit to.  "Just admit it, Heero."

                Cold, blue eyes stared into his, and Duo shivered.  There was nothing there.  "It's too late.  Leave… please."

                Duo was at the door before he turned back.  He looked at the picture his friend made, disheveled, pale, and surrounded by shattered dreams and unsaid feelings.  "You know, all she'd needed was a sign.  Did you really think she'd wait all this time, lasting on a dream?  You didn't have to say it.  She would've waited til Judgment Day for you, with a sign."

                He left, letting the tears he'd held in check fall.  He couldn't do anymore for him now.  He could only be there for him if Heero chose to ask for it.  Forcing his aid would only make him backslide even more.  He was destroying himself, relieving himself through the women he brought back with him every night.  Yet they were all the same: blonde, blue-eyed ladies.  

                But they weren't Relena.  And that made all the difference.

                And his words hung in the air, their meaning stinging Heero in their simplicity.

                _… all she'd needed was a sign…  She would've waited til Judgment Day for you._

Looking at his shaking hands, Heero admitted it.    
                "I knew."

Notes:  Now, if that had any redeeming plot to it, I think it was just to make us all feel miserable.  I'm feeling worse, but hey, that's why they call it angst!  C & C are welcome, and make them as long as you want.  Rant, rave, as long as you review… 


End file.
